Vai Dormir, Harry !
by Sra. Evans
Summary: Em uma bela noite, Harry sente vontade de beber água, mas esta com medo de ir sozinho. Por isso chama Rony que nega, e depois Chama Draco, que tbm nega. - sou péssima em resumo, mas a historia boa le aí.


Gente, pega leve comigo, tá ? É a minha primeira história. Esperem que gostem !

* * *

Harry perturbado, não conseguia dormir, chama Rony.

- Hmm. Psiu ! Rony... – chamou Harry.

- Hein ?

- Pega água pra mim ?

- Não ! – exclamou, Rony. – Pede pro Malfoy.

- Tá... Hei, Psiu ! Malfoy.

- Hmmmmmmm.

- Pega água pra mim ?

- Não ! – exclamou Draco. – Que idéia. Pede pro Weasley.

- Ei, Rony.

- Que, foi ?!

- Pega água pra mim ?

- Já disse para pedir para o Malfoy.

- Tá... Malfoy.

- Mas, o que é ? – disse Draco colérico.

- Pega água pra mim ?

- Mas que merda, Potter ! Já disse para pedir ao o Weasley.

- Já pedi pra ele, mas ele disse, não.

- Problema é _seu _! Se vira ! – exaltou-se Draco.

- Rony...

- Urgh! Quee Fooi ?! – Rony gritou.

- Pega água pra mim ?

- NÃO! PORRA PEEDE PRO MALFOY !

- Me tira, dessa. – disse Draco ouvindo o que Rony dissera.

- Viu ? Ele não quer pegar água pra mim ...

- Então levanta e pega ! – disse Rony.

- Mas, eu to com medo.

- Medo de quê ! – indagou Draco confuso.

- Do Professor Snape. Ele está rondando os corredores.

- Ah! Faça me o favor, Potter ! – exclamou Draco.

- Por favor ! Pega pra mim alguém... – implorou Harry.

- Se eu pegar vai calar a boca ?! – gritou Neville lá atrás.

- Prometo. – respondeu Harry entusiasmado.

- Tudo bem ... – Neville levantou e pegou a água.

- Toma. Mas cala a boca !

- Obrigado.

Harry começou a beber a água, mas se engasgou...

- Cof ! Cof ! Cooof ! – tossia Harry – Socorro. To morrendo. – arfou Harry, sem voz alguma.

Harry caiu da cama e continuou tossindo.

- Ajuda ele aí, Malfoy. – pediu Rony.

- Por que eu ?

- Porque você tá, mais perto.

- Ah... Deixa ele morrer...

- Não... Ele morre fazendo muito barulho. Vai me atrapalhar. Eu quero dormir.

- Bota o travesseiro na cabeça. Abafa o som. – sugeriu Draco.

Eles botaram o travesseiro na cabeça, e pegaram no sono. Depois de uns 30 minutos...

- Rony.

- Hmmm.... Quê ? – indagou Rony. – Que Droga, Harry. Você não morreu ?

- Vem no banheiro comigo ?

- Heein ? – Rony se espanto. – Claro que não Harry...

- É que eu bebi água... E agora quero fazer.... Xixi !

- Olha, definitivamente Harry, vai dormir.

- Eu não posso dormir querendo fazer xixi.

- Harry, dorme, que a vontade de mijar, passa.

- Eu não quero mijar ! – Harry ruborizou. - Quero fazer xixi.

- É a mesma coisa.

- Não. Não é. – contestou Harry.

- Tem razão. " Fazer xixi " Só as garotas dizem. – falou Rony, cansado. – Agora me deixa dormir.

- Mas, preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Pede pro Malfoy.

- Tá. – obedeceu, Harry.

- Malfoy....

- O que você quer Weasley?

- Não é o Rony. Sou eu. Harry.

- Hã ? O quê ? Você não morreu ? Droga....

- Vem no banheiro comigo.

- Heein ? Tá me gozando ?

- Não. Eu preciso ir.

- Então, vai...

- Não... Tá escuro...

- Punf ' – Draco botou a mãe na cara. – Potter, você é um bruxo. Caso não saiba. E você tem uma varinha. Mágica. Eba ! - disse Draco sarcástico.

- Não zoa. – disse Harry encabulado. – Eu preciso fazer... xixi !

- Hmm. Xixi ? - Draco fez uma careta. – Você quis dizer... Mijar ?

- Não! Eu quis dizer... Xixi. Não me peça para repetir. É falta de educação.

- Por Merlin... - Draco jogou sua cabeça no travesseiro. – Vai Dormir, Harry....

- Mas, não vou conseguir... Eu preciso fazer xixi.

Mas Draco, não respondeu mais. Harry, ficou muito apertado, mas não queria ir sozinho então.

- Nevi...

- Heein ? – respondeu Neville.

- Vem no banheiro comigo ?

Neville levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos.

- Tá de brincadeira ? Por que se é, a brincadeira foi ridícula, Harry.

- Não. Não é brincadeira. Eu preciso fazer... xixi !

- Sério ?

- Urrum. – assentiu Harry.

- Se eu te levar, vai me deixar dormir ?

- Prometo.

- Você prometeu que calaria a boca, se eu te desse água e tá aqui me atazanando. – lembrou neville.

- Mas agora é sério.

- Tudo bem...

Neville desceu com Harry, e enquanto Harry ia no banheiro ele pegou um pouco de água para ele.

Neville, bebia a água, e via a sombra de Harry no banheiro. Viu Harry abaixar sua calças e sentar no vaso sanitário.

- Hmm ? – Neville falava consigo mesmo. – Eu hein. Estranho.

Neville botou o como na pia e esperou Harry terminar - não demorou muito.

Quando Harry saiu:

Hm. – Neville pigarreou. – Hem... Harry você disse que queria mijar, né ?

- Não. Eu disse que queria fazer xixi.

- Qual a diferença ?

- Mijar – Harry ruborizou novamente. - É falta de educação falar...

Neville fez uma careta.

- Eu hein... Mas, então... Você disse que ia mij... Fazer xixi. – Neville revirou os olhos... – Era só xixi, ou você também cagou ?

- Neville ! Olha, não cago. – Harry ruborizou novamente. – Eu faço cocô.

- Que seja...

- Não. Eu fiz só xixi.

Eles subiram e Neville estava pensativo.

- Boa noite Neville.

- Boa noite Harry.

Passaram uns 10 minutos e Harry acordou.

- Rony.

- Hein ?

- Posso dormir contigo ?

- Claro que não. Eu sou ruivo, e irmão da Gina, mas não me pareço nadinha com ela, tá ?

- É que eu tive um pesadelo.

- Só lamento.

- Por favor.

- Pede pro Malfoy.

- Malfoy.

- Hmm. Ah, é... Você tá vivo, né ? Esqueci.

- Posso dormir com você ?

- Quê ?! Tá me estranhando, Potter ? Pede para eu ir ao banheiro, e agora dormir comigo... Asi dessa cara, eu sou faca !

- É que eu tive um pesadelo.

- E eu ?

- Você também teve um pesadelo ? – perguntou Harry, arregalando os olhos.

- E eu com isso. – terminou Draco.

- Que brincadeira estúpida.

- A sua brincadeira que foi estúpida.

- Não foi brincadeira, é Sério !

- Não enche...

- Eu to com medo. - Harry gemeu.

Harry começou a choramingar dando pequenos gemidos irritantes.

- VAI DORMIR, HARRY ! – gritou Draco, Rony e Neville juntos.

- Não dá. To com medo... Só consigo dormir com alguém...

- Pede pro Neville. – sugeriu Rony.

- NÃO.- gritou neville. - Me tira dessa....

- Shinf... Eu vou morrer de cansaço. – Dramatizava Harry.

- E eu de tédio. – disse Draco, zombando Harry.

- Quer que eu conte uma historinha ? - zombou Neville.

- Quero ! – disse Harry parando de chorar instantaneamente.

- Tá zoando ? - peguntou Neville, murmurando. – Por Merlin. Por que eu fui falar.

Neville desceu da cama dele, e foi até cama de Harry e sentou no chão.

- Tudo bem, então. " Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer..."

Neville começou a contar e Harry dormiu com dois minutos de História.

- Finalmente. – disse Neville aliviado. – Boa noite Rony, Boa noite Malfoy.

- Boa... – responderem...

"Rooonk! Roooooooonk!"

- Não... – chorou Rony.

- Por merlin. É isto mesmo que eu estou pensando, ou eu já to tendo um pesadelo de tanto cansaço ?

- É isto mesmo. Ele está roncando... – respondeu Neville. - Este garoto não é normal. Ele mija sentado...

- Heein ? - perguntaram Draco e Rony em coro.

- É... Isto mesmo. Eu estava bebendo água, aí eu vi a sombra do Harry pela porta. Ele abaixando as calças e sentando...

- Ele devia estar cagando.

- Não. Eu perguntei a ele. E não ouvi barulho de descarga.

Rony e Draco fizeram caretas.

Eles tentaram tudo. Tentaram colocar o travesseiro na cabeça deles e na do Harry, tentarm feitiços mas nada funcionou. Aquele roncado do Harry não deixou eles dormirem.

No dia seguinte eles tiveram prova de poções.

Harry tirou a nota máxima.

Draco, Rony e Neville... Tentaram dormir. Mas, Snape toda hora acordava eles.

A noite, quando os três estavam doidos para dormirem...

- Hm. Psiu. Rony... - chamou Harry.

- Hein ?

- Pega água pra mim ?

- Não. – exclamou rony. – pede pro Malfoy.

- Tá... Hei Psiu. Malfoy.

- Hmmmmmmm.

* * *

Tá aí gente, espero que tenham gostado. Ah, me perdoem pelo xingamento :D


End file.
